Time of the Afterlife
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set after 'Welcoming Party'. Shinta and Kaoru encounters many strange things on their trips to the afterworld. Second chapter: What happened to the living while Kaoru and Shinta were dead?
1. Judgment of the Twelve Masters

All characters belong to Shonen Jump and creator Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am not making any money off of this. This fic takes place after Welcoming Party. Any characters you don't recognize most likely belong to me.   
  
Also, I am doing everything I can to not make it like Twisted Paradise by Firefury or any other afterlife fics.   
  
Time Of The Afterlife  
  
Part One  
  
Judgment of the Twelve Masters  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Many times during his life, Himura Shinta a.k.a Himura Kenshin a.k.a Hitokiri Battousai had wondered what the afterlife would be. Sometimes, he imagined that he would be appearing before a huge deity and be sentenced to an eternity in Hell. Other times in his more optimistic moments, he imagined that he would be granted mercy and be allowed in Heaven.   
  
Not once, did Shinta imagine anything like he was experiencing right now.  
  
"I really appreciate you helping clean up." Okita said as he and Shinta were collecting trash and disposing of it in the handy forever empty trash can.   
  
"That is okay, it is our welcome to the dead party any way." Shinta said as he smiled at him. It was still weird for him to talk with those who had been dead for years. Half of the party's attendants had tried to kill him and yet they are acting like more or less friends. Tomoe, who was much happier than he had ever seen her alive, and Jineh, who was surprisingly sane, act like rivals. Kaoru's parents had more or less forgiven him for leaving their precious daughter alone. Okina and Kaoru were the only ones who were acting more or less in character.   
  
"Ah, still the responsible type." Okita nodded as he helped cleared away the last of the trash.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"That's the last of the food." Kaoru said as she cleaned the tables. "Are you two done yet?"  
  
"Just about, Kaoru-koshi." Shinta called out. He brushed his hands. After regaining his mentality, he and Kaoru learned to mentally alter their spiritual bodies to any time before they died. They are both now the way they were back when they first met. Shinta had removed the cross scar off of his cheek since he had healed but can put it back on any time he wished.   
  
Suddenly, there a bell rang out of nowhere.   
  
"Oro?" Shinta oroed as he looked around. "Bells?"  
  
"Oh my." Okita wiped his hands and came up to a door that appeared. He opened the door to see a tall man with bright white wings and a black business suit. "Yes?"  
  
The man looked at a paper in his hands and asked, "Are you Himura Shinta a.k.a Himura Kenshin a.k.a Himura Battousai the Fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style?"  
  
"No, let me go and get him." Okita called out, "Himura-san! An archangel is here to see you!"  
  
"Archangel?" Kaoru asked as she and Shinta came up to the door.   
  
The archangel looked at Shinta and said, "Are you Himura Shinta a.k.a Himura Kenshin a.k.a Himura Battousai the Fourteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style?"  
  
"That is me." Shinta said as he shook at the sight. He never saw a man with such imposing features and he had seen plenty.  
  
"You are being summoned." The man said as he handed Shinta a paper.  
  
Shinta's heart froze in his chest. He must be summoned to be judged on the sins he committed when he was alive. "By Kami?"  
  
"No. By the Hiko Seijirio Membership of Ultra Impressive Swordsmen." The Archangel bowed. "You are to meet them in Purgatory. Thank you." He vanished in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Oro?" Shinta and Kaoru looked at the paper. "Hiko Seijirio Membership? What do they want with me?"  
  
"I don't know." Kaoru stared at it. "Do you think those previous masters are anything like your master?"  
  
Shinta and Kaoru quickly imagined being surrounded by twelve Hiko look-a-likes laughing and drinking sake. "I hope now. One was hard enough to deal with." Shinta muttered as he sweatdropped. He looked at the only one who seems to have any idea on what to do. "Okita-san, how do we go to Purgatory?"  
  
"It's easy to travel in the afterlife. You just go ahead and think yourself to where you want to go. Focus on going to Purgatory; it's a matter of focus." Okita instructed and then handed the afterlife brochures to the two. "Remember to check these out and feel free to ask questions."  
  
"Thank you, Okita-san." Kaoru said as she and Shinta bowed to the young man. "Come on, Shinta, let's go and meet those Hikos." The woman grabbed Shinta's hand, determined not to let her husband go through any form of trials alone.  
  
"Right." Shinta tightened his grip on his wife's hand while smiling. The two focused and they vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Purgatory it was the strange area between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. It was the place where Saints and Sinners wander if they failed to make it to either Heaven or Hell. Kaoru and Kenshin knew about the place but what they saw surprised them.  
  
They were standing in front of a huge building that was larger than a hundred dojos combined. Over them was a huge sign that read 'Purgatory'. They looked at each other and went through the glass doors. Inside was like nothing they had ever seen before. There were stalls everywhere with restaurants, stores, and even entertainers. Life-challenged people were walking around wearing strange outfits of many cultures.   
  
A man in a business suit came up and said, "Welcome to Purgatory. I see that you are new members of the afterlife. Are you Sinners or Saints?"  
  
"Oro?" Shinta looked at him confused.   
  
"You are new." The man held up a scanner and waved it at the two. "Ah ha. Himura Shinta... you are a Sinner and Himura Kamiya Kaoru is a Saint."  
  
"Does that make a difference?" Shinta asked nervously.  
  
"Well, it doesn't bar you but Mr. Himura, you are required to endure some form of suffering while you are here." The man said as he looked at the list.   
  
"Suffering? Like what? We just died of a horrible debilitating disease!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"I know and calculating the rate of remorse of Shinta with the sliding rule of punishment. You are required to put on this outfit and wear it during your stay in Purgatory." The man handed Shinta a package.   
  
Shinta looked at the package and went into the changing rooms. Kaoru stood just outside waiting for her husband. She waited for what felt like forever. "Shinta? Are you okay?" She asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"I am not coming out." Shinta said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."  
  
"I will not see the previous successors of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style dressed like this."   
  
Kaoru sighed. "Just come out. You're acting like a child."  
  
"...You promise not to laugh, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"He's using the dono suffix, it must be bad." Kaoru muttered to herself. "Yes, I promise."  
  
Shinta came out of the dressing room and Kaoru clamped both hands over her mouth to keep her promise. Shinta was dressed in a lovely light pink kimono with a purple obi around his waist. His hair was done up in a traditional old fashioned way. He was even wearing lipstick and rouge. "I think this is punishment enough." Shinta said as he strode out trying to look dignified.   
  
"At least you look lovely." Kaoru said as she tried not to laugh again. She took Shinta's arm and led him down the vast corridors. They looked around stunned at the vast signs in different languages that transform into Japanese so they could understand it. "This Purgatory isn't that bad. I was expecting something a little more... depressing."  
  
"I agree. Let's find out where we are supposed to go." Shinta and Kaoru went on through the hallways looking at the signs.   
  
"Yoo hoo!" A familiar looking man waved as he ran up. He was tall with brown hair and wearing a business suit. "Hi, surprised you're here already, Kaoru!" The man gushed and then looked at Shinta. "Is this Battousai? My, you look better in a dress than I ever do! I'm sorry I didn't make it to the party. That bitch, Yumi, intercepted the invitation." He giggled.  
  
Shinta whispered to Kaoru, "Do you know this guy?"  
  
"I thought you do." She whispered back.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" The man pouted. "It's me! Kamatari of the Juppon Gata!"   
  
Shinta and Kaoru face faulted at the revelation. Kamatari was a deadly fighter who fought Kaoru in Kyoto and loved to dress like a woman. Now, Kamatari with his hair cut shorter and in a suit, he looked cute. "You're in a suit." Kaoru pointed out.  
  
"I know. It's part of my punishment in Purgatory." Kamatari sighed, "I have to dress up like an actual man because of my sins. It's a real bummer too." She glared at Shinta. "And you're prettier than me!"  
  
"I hate it as much as you do, Kamatari-san." Shinta said as he fidgeted.  
  
Kaoru giggled at the sight of the two very unhappy men. "Kamatari, do you know where the Hiko Seijirio Membership of Ultra Impressive Swordsmen are at? Shinta and I have an appointment with them."  
  
The man nodded. "Oh yeah. They are so strong and manly. They always meet at the Hiko Sake Emporium; it's down there by the Matt Murdock Law Firm and the Chi Panties Store."  
  
"Thanks." Shinta bowed and then looked at Kamatari reluctantly, "Forgive me, but how did you die?"  
  
"Train wreck in America. Nothing serious. Like I always say if you got to go out, go out with a bang."   
  
"Right." Kaoru nodded as she pulled Shinta away. "Let's go, Shinta."  
  
The two walked off in a hurry. "I wonder how long it will be until we're like that?" Shinta wondered as he and Kaoru went down the hallway.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out."   
  
They passed the various businesses and stalls until they saw a huge booth in the middle of the hallway with a giant sign in neon lights that read Hiko's Sake Emporium (10% off for all samurai). They entered the double doors and saw twelve tall imposing figures sitting at a round table. They all had long black hair and capes with swords at their sides. All of them were dressed in various styles of samurai armor. There were eleven powerful looking men and one equally powerful looking woman.  
  
"Oro." Shinta muttered as his eyes bulged.  
  
One of the men stood up and bowed. "I am Seijirio Hiko the First Master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style. You can call me Number One." He came up to Kaoru. "Ah, you must be the Fourteenth Master. Heh, you are a little scrawny but I can see that fiery temper anywhere. You have been breaking my precious rules."  
  
Out of nowhere, Kaoru got out her bokken and whacked the man on the head. "You idiot! I'm Kamiya Kaoru the Second Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style! He's the one you want to talk to!" Kaoru boomed as she pointed toward Shinta who was blushing brightly.  
  
Number One looked at Shinta and then at Kaoru again. "That is the last master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style?"  
  
"Yes." Shinta said as he came up. "I am."  
  
"At little short isn't he or is that she?" The Seventh Master asked the Sixth Master.  
  
"With these guys, it's hard to tell." The Sixth Master answered.  
  
"I don't believe this." The Second Master said, "He's so cute, much prettier than you, my Lovely Apprentice." He said as he looked at the only female samurai.  
  
"Oh shut up, Shishou." The Third Master scoffed.  
  
"Get that outfit off, in here the rules of Purgatory don't apply. Besides, I cannot deal with your punishment with you looking like a geisha doll." The First Master said as he glared at Shinta.   
  
"Of course." Shinta marched off into the changing room and slammed the door.  
  
"You must forgive my mistake, you have a stronger aura than the Fourteenth Master and you were carrying around a sword." The First Master said as he took Kaoru's hands and bowed.  
  
"That's okay but I thought you might know what Shinta looked like." Kaoru blushed as she pulled away.   
  
"Not really. We spend most of our time in Heaven and Hell fighting and keeping the peace. That is the fate of most Hiten Mitsurigi Masters except for your husband, we don't know about him." The Fifth Master said.   
  
"Oh come on, I know that all of you must have killed when you were alive." Kaoru exclaimed in Shinta's defense.  
  
"That is true, we all had killed in the past. In fact, except for the First and Fourteenth Masters, we had killed our masters." The Sixth Master said, "But we kill only when necessary and to defend others. Not because some politician told him to."  
  
"He was a teenager! He didn't know any better!"   
  
"That was no excuse!" The Hikos proclaimed at once.  
  
"They are right, Kaoru-dono. I had no excuse for my sins." Kenshin said as he came in. His clothes were transformed into a dark blue gi and white hakamas. His hair was tied in a topknot on top of his head with his reverse-blade sword at his side. At his side was his reverse-blade word.   
  
Kenshin said as he held her. "I need to be like this for them. I owe them that much."  
  
"Of course." Kaoru hugged him and stood to the side.   
  
"At least you show some respect to us. Yes, the swordsman aura is much clearer now." The Twelfth Master said as he steeple his fingers, "Yet, you are humble, not like my Arrogant Apprentice."  
  
"Let's get this meeting started. I, Seijirio Hiko the Founder and Master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu Style, hereby charged you, Himura Kenshin, the Fourteenth Master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu Style, of breaking every rule known in the Hiten Mitsurigi Book!" The samurai proclaimed as he got out a pair of stone tablets.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's jaws dropped at the size of the tables. "Did I really break every rule?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Every single rule that I established had been broken." The man said as he held out the tablets. "You killed for others with no moral reason. You tainted the Hiten Mitsurigi Honor. You left your master before you completed your training. You refused to wear the cape. You did not adopt the Seijirio Hiko name." The man paused as he looked hurt. "And what was wrong with my name?" Before Kenshin could answer the man started again. "You failed to kill your master when learning the succession move. You died before your master did. That caused some serious paperwork conflicts and finally..." He paused for greater effect, "You look too girly."  
  
Kenshin facefaulted. "But... what about her?" He asked as he pointed to the female samurai.  
  
"I am stronger and taller than many men I know. I can pass myself off as a man if I wish." The female Hiten Mitsurigi Master replied as she glared at Kenshin.  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The First Master asked.  
  
"None, I am deeply sorry for what I had done. I owed my master my life and I had failed him. However, I believed that the Hiten Mitsurigi Style is no longer necessary. Guns are popular everywhere, the killing sword is the thing of the pass. The style has no place in the living world now. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style and other non-lethal kendo styles are the way now." Kenshin spoke clearly and with great confidence. Kaoru had to smile at the sincerity in her husband's voice. He seemed so content and free of guilt. Was it death that caused it or the travels he had done? She was just happy to see her husband like that.  
  
There was silence as the twelve masters sat in contemplation. "You are correct." The First Master said as he stood up. "The world had changed since the time we had lived. Humanity is destined to evolve at such a pace that they can develop technology that can destroy entire cities in a mere hundred years. You were proof at how the Hiten Mitsurigi Style had changed. However, we still must try to find judgment of your actions. After all, you did break every single rule in the tablets." The First Master looked around the table. "Now, we must discuss the proper course of action. Fourteenth Master and Kaoru-dono, can you please step into the lounge?"  
  
"Very well." Kenshin and Kaoru stood up, bowed, and went to the next room. As soon as she closed the door, Kaoru growled.   
  
"Oooh... They are just as arrogant as your master!" The woman exclaimed, "I thought that he was just born arrogant but now I know it's a Hiten Mitsurigi Master trait!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her clearly hurt by her comment.   
  
"Oh, I don't mean you. I swear, you were a little too sensitive at times." Kaoru chided as she sat on a couch. "I guess I can understand why they would be a little mad at you for breaking every rule in the Hiten Mitsurigi Book but what can they do to you?"  
  
"I do not know." Kenshin shrugged as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Funny, while I was dying, a part of me was afraid that you might be sent to Hell because you were an assassin. I had no idea that the judgment we had to fear would be from your past masters." Kaoru looked down, "So, what do I call you now? Shinta or Kenshin?"  
  
"Shinta is my name, Kaoru. I am just being a swordsman because that is how those masters know me as such. I will always be 'Shinta' no matter what role I play." Kenshin said as he put his hand to his chest.  
  
"Good because I don't want to end up forgetting what to call my own husband." Kaoru sighed in relief, "I wonder how the others are handling our deaths? Megumi had been working constantly keeping me alive, Tsubame was worried as well, and poor Yahiko and Kenji."  
  
"Kenji!" Kenshin exclaimed, "He was angry with me, I still had to talk to him." He put his hand onto his head. "He will never forgive me now."  
  
Kaoru got out her bokken and whacked her husband on the head. "Shinta! Don't talk like that! We're dead not gone! It's not too late for you and Kenji. After this, we can go down to Earth and contact him."   
  
"Of course, we are ghosts now. You always make things better." Kenshin smiled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Of course I do." She took his hand. "I am your wife after all."  
  
Kenshin's heart pounded as he realized that this was the first time that they were completely alone. They had been apart for too long and had been too busy. He came up to her and held her. Kaoru gasped as she grabbed on and then leaned forward for a kiss.  
  
"*ahem*" The two looked up to see The Twelfth Master smirking slightly. "We had made out decision. Do you need to get ready?"  
  
"We're fine." Kaoru blushed as she and Kenshin got up.  
  
The two went into the room where the other Hikos were sitting. "Did you keep yourselves busy?" The First Master asked as he and the others were chuckling.   
  
"Yes." Kenshin replied as he and Kaoru sat before them.  
  
"Okay, after much deliberation, we decided that you had made mistakes and that you were punished enough in life, I mean that debilitating disease is something none of us would want to endure." The First Master said, "However, we still need to think of some form of punishment for you. We decided to leave it up to the Thirteenth Master for your punishment. Since he has not died yet, we shall wait until he dies so we can continue your punishment. Until then, you are free to come in any time you wish." The man looked at the other Hikos who nodded in agreement.  
  
Kenshin gulped at the thought of his own master being in charge of his punishment. He and Kaoru bowed. "I accept these terms and I promise you that I will maintain the dignity of the Hiten Mitsurigi Style." Kenshin said respectfully.  
  
"You will have to put on that kimono to get out of here." The Third Master said as she sipped her sake.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Oh yes." He left the room and returned fully decked out in his lovely kimono. "Thank you and I hope to see you some time." He bowed and quickly left to leave the twelve masters behind.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Speaking to the Living

This is the second part of 'Time of the Afterlife'. This part is more serious since it deals with the living world. However, there is still a good amount of humor.  
  
Hiraku belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to Shonen Jump and creator Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Time of the Afterlife  
  
Part Two  
  
Speaking to the Living  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Flying was something that Kaoru had often dreamed about as a child. There was just something about soaring through the air that gives her so much freedom. While she misses being alive, there was one perk to being dead. She and Shinta soared through the heavens at speeds faster than light while watching the beautiful scenery below. Most of the cherry tree blossoms had fallen leaving the ground pink and pretty.   
  
"It's so beautiful." Kaoru whispered as they flew through the trees.   
  
"Yes, it is." Shinta agreed as he gazed around. Then, he saw a group of ghost children floating over a building. He was confused at the sight of such young people dead.   
  
"Hi." A young girl said as she came up. She was small with black hair and a pretty blue kimono.  
  
"Hi." Kaoru said as she came up to the young girl. "I'm Kaoru and this is Shinta. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki introduced herself as she bowed. She stared at Shinta and then snapped her fingers. "I remember you! You're the pretty looking man who was with Sanosuke when he fought Anji!"  
  
Shinta blushed at the description. It was rare that he would not be remembered as the person who saved someone or killed someone. Then, he remembered that battle with Anji. "Yes, I am. You must be one of the children that Anji was taking care of."   
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, Anji was so sad when he died." She sighed as she bowed her head down, "He blames himself for what happened but it's my fault. I am the oldest and so it was my duty to protect the others when Anji is busy."  
  
Shinta came up and hugged the poor girl. He remembered when he was younger and when he had failed to protect the ones he cared about. He was the only boy and so he was supposed to protect them. "It's not your fault. You did all you could." He comforted.  
  
"I know, but at least we are at peace but not Anji." Tsubaki said as she pulled away, "All he had been doing for the past seventeen years was pray for forgiveness."  
  
"May we see, Anji?" Kaoru asked as she came up to the two. She had heard so much about the strange monk and had even saw him once but she never had a chance to talk to him like Sanosuke had.  
  
"Of course, he's down there." Tsubaki smiled softly as she dove down to the Earth at great speeds. Shinta and Kaoru quickly followed her. They sped along the ground until they saw two men talking on the path to the dojo. One of them was tall with long shaggy brown hair with a long cloak, a red bandana, and white pants. The other was taller with pale skin, bald, and wearing the usual monk's garb.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed at the sight. It had been over fifteen years since she had last seen the former thug. He seemed taller, more mature looking, and had a confident aura around him. There was only one thing she can think of as she saw her friend. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK WITH SHINTA?!" She screamed as she waved her fists.  
  
"Now now, I'm sure he has a good reason." Shinta said as he smiled uncomfortably. He could barely remember those weeks he had with Sanosuke due to the pain he was in. While he was sad that he and Sanosuke had to depart, he did have to wonder why Sanosuke couldn't come with him. He looked at Anji. "Anji seemed calmer now."  
  
Sanosuke and Anji looked at the dead couple with stunned expressions. "Did you feel that?" Sanosuke asked, "I swear, I thought someone was screaming at me."  
  
Anji closed his eyes and then looked away. "Perhaps."  
  
"Can they see us?" Kaoru whispered to Tsubaki. She was eager and yet scared at the same time. While she wanted to see her son again and tell him how much she loved him, she didn't want to scare anyone witless.  
  
"Only if they want to." Tsubaki replied, "Most of the time, people don't want to see the dead because it only makes them sad. But, if they deeply desire it then they can see you."  
  
"I see." Shinta said as he looked down at the two warriors.   
  
"Oh well." Sanosuke shook his head. "I'm glad you're out of prison now but I thought that you were in for another five years."  
  
The monk nodded and smiled slightly. "I was let out due to good behavior. Are you still being pursued by the law?"  
  
Sanosuke frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe, but I doubt they care about me that much to chase after me for fifteen years. I think that as long as I don't cause any trouble to attract the police, I will be fine."   
  
"I give him one month." Kaoru said as she and the others watched the conversation.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke had matured over the years. He won't just get into fights like that." Shinta insisted as he sweatdropped. "He would more than likely stay out of trouble for six months."  
  
Sanosuke turned his head toward where he thought that he was being talked about. "Anyway, what's been going on with you since you got out of jail? Are you serving any temples?"  
  
Anji shook his head. "No, I am living at an orphanage taking care of children. It is a small orphanage dedicated to aiding those who were orphaned by the recent wars. The founders are very nice who knew the horrors of being orphaned by war since they were orphaned by the Bakumatsu."  
  
Shinta and Kaoru smiled at the man's happiness. It was obvious that the monk is content with his life to helping others, much like Shinta had in life. At least, he is having a better life now.  
  
"I believe you know these founders or at least met them." Anji said as he started to blush slightly.  
  
"Really? I met a bunch of people; most of them are not the type to start orphanages." Sanosuke said as he thought of all the ruffians he had beaten up over the years.  
  
"Yes, they are Priestess Hiraku and Yukishiro Enishi." Anji answered as he looked down.   
  
At once, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Shinta face faulted. "ENISHI AND HIRAKU?!" They screamed in unison.   
  
Anji just nodded and said, "I see you still remembered them."  
  
"How can I forget those psychopaths?" Sanosuke exclaimed, "Hiraku was dead set convinced that Kenshin's a demon who feeds off of blood and Enishi faked Kaoru's death and nearly broke Kenshin's spirit! Hiraku is a nice girl but Enishi taking care of kids?! Are you sure that we are talking about the same Enishi? Tall guy, white hair, former Chinese mafia member?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, he is sure." Hiraku said as she came up. Kaoru and Kenshin stared at the priestess. She was dressed in a long white western dress with her light brown hair tied up in a bun. She had aged gracefully over the years. Behind her was a ghost of a man her age unseen by anyone living. "Hello, Sanosuke."  
  
"Hey, Hiraku." Sanouske said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Sanosuke, you are a mess." Hiraku said as she glared at him, "You need a bath."  
  
"A bath?" Sanosuke repeated.  
  
"Yes, a bath, it's a process of washing yourself." Hiraku explained slowly as she held her nose. "Take a bath and make yourself look half-way presentable for your friends." She grabbed Sanosuke by the ear and dragged him away with Anji walking behind them.  
  
Kaoru and Shinta giggled at the sight of the taller and stronger man being treated like a child by the priestess. It was no secret that no man can ever truly defeat a woman.   
  
"She really loves things to be clean." Tsubaki said as she watched the scene. "She made the children bathe in the morning and if they get too dirty, at night as well."  
  
"Well, I did teach her that cleanliness is a step toward happiness." The ghost of the man said as he came up. "Hello, Tsubaki-chan."  
  
"Hi, Yasuo-san." Tsubaki said as she bowed.   
  
Shinta stared at Yasuo for a moment. He was Hiraku's age and has dark brown hair with green eyes. Then, his face paled as he remembered, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I was only following orders!" Shinta pleaded as he knelt down and bowed.   
  
"Shinta? You know this man?" Kaoru asked confused.  
  
Shinta bowed his head down and said, "He is Hiraku's father."  
  
"Hiraku's father?" Kaoru repeated as she stared at the man. Hiraku is the priestess who had dedicated her life to destroying the Battousai after she watched her own father die in front of her eyes by the assassin's sword.  
  
"Yes." Yasuo said as he knelt down. "Odd, you were scarier when you killed me. Do not worry, I don't hate you now." He placed his hand onto Shinta's shoulder and gently pulled him up.  
  
Stunned, Shinta stood up and stared at him. His body shook as he tried to look at the man in the eyes. "You're not mad at me for killing you?"  
  
"A little. I even joined the 'I Hate Battousai Club'." Yasou said as he got out a t-shirt that had a funny picture of the Battousai which looked like a kid drew it with red slash over it with the words 'Seissouhen Rules!'.   
  
"Oro." Shinta said as he gawked at the t-shirt.   
  
"I know but after watching how you were in the last few years of your life... well, my death was much better than yours. I'm just glad you spared my precious little girl." Yasou said as he put away the shirt.   
  
"I can never kill children, not even during the darkest years of my life." Shinta confessed as he thought back when he was the Battousai. "I am glad Hiraku is doing better, that she is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on, I want to see Sanosuke." Kaoru said as she flew where Sanosuke and the other living people were heading.  
  
*****  
  
Sanosuke gasped as he dumped water on himself as he washed himself at the Inn where Hiraku and Anji were staying. He still could not believe that it had been fifteen years since he left Japan. So much had happened; Kenshin and Kaoru had gotten married and had a son, Yahiko is a highly respected fighter who could rival Kenshin in his prime, Anji is free from prison, and Enishi is taking care of orphans.   
  
"I wonder how the fox lady is doing." Sanosuke wondered as he started to shave. He's going to keep the hair longer for a while; it gives him a rugged look that girls seem to enjoy. He glanced at his right hand. After fifteen years, it finally healed. It won't need Megumi's tender loving care any more.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Hiraku asked as she came in with a new set of clothes.   
  
Sanosuke yelped as he covered his manhood. "Hey! Can't you give a guy a little privacy?!"   
  
"You have nothing to worry about. I do this all the time." Hiraku said, "I see nothing new."  
  
"Oh brother." Sanosuke rolled his eyes. He didn't know whether to be insulted or just confused.   
  
Hiraku sighed and left the room.   
  
"Do not be angry with her. She does mean well." Anji said as he sat across from him.   
  
"I know..." Sanosuke looked down. The quietness is bothering him. He wanted to see his friends but like the priestess said, he needs a bath. There was one question that had been bothering him. "Say, Anji, where do you think Kenshin is at, Heaven or Hell?"  
  
Unseen by everyone, Shinta, Kaoru, and Yasou went through the walls and hovered in the air. Kaoru blushed as she put one hand over her eyes at the sight of the naked man.   
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Anji asked slightly confused.  
  
"I know for a fact that Jo-chan will go up into heaven but Kenshin... I don't really know." Sanosuke sighed as he stared straight up into the ceiling. "Kenshin's a good guy, he's kind and as generous as they come but we both know that he was no saint all his life. He used to kill people. I know that he had spent most of his life atoning for that but... I traveled to many places, in some places they believe that once you committed a sin, there's no going back and that you are condemned for the rest of your afterlife. But there are others which say that their God can forgive and I don't know which one is real. I really like Kenshin and I want to believe that he is in a better place. I don't want to think that after all that he had been through that he would end up in Hell with Shishio."   
  
"Wow, Sanosuke sounds so philosophical." Shinta whispered as he and everyone else gawked at him wide eyed. Obviously, travel had made Sanosuke wiser. He was deeply touched at what Sanosuke's words for concern and made him more determined to let his friend know that he was fine.  
  
Anji smiled slightly as he bowed his head. "I believe that Buddha is a benevolent being. If there is any justice, Kenshin is in a better place with his wife." He glanced up where Shinta and the other ghosts were watching.   
  
"Yeah." Sanosuke grinned as he leaned back. "I thought so. Besides, knowing Jo-chan, she would beat up God himself if he didn't let Kenshin get in."   
  
Kaoru growled and Shinta and Yasou quickly stepped back. "I am not that frightening!" She screamed.  
  
Sanosuke then blinked and sat up. "Wait! Jo-chan's dead?!" He didn't know that Kaoru had died as well. "Oh man." He moaned as he held his head. When did she die? Did she die after he sent Kenshin to Japan or before? "How did she die?"  
  
Anji bowed his head down. "I am sorry, she caught the same illness as he did. Hiraku and I received word and that was why we decided to come. I did not know that you do not."  
  
"That's okay." Sanosuke said as he looked up again. "Jo-chan, Kenshin, what else happened while I was away?"  
  
"Perhaps, you should see your friends. I would like to meet your friends in a more formal manner."  
  
"Okay." Sanosuke got out of the tub and got dressed.  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko sighed as he swept the porch. Things had gotten quiet after the funerals. Kenshin and Kaoru, two of the most influential beings in his life besides his parents, are dead. A part of him still wished that it wasn't true but the bodies were real this time. He, his wife, and his son had moved back into the dojo to continue the teachings. It was the least he could do; after all, they did save his life. If it weren't for them, he would be in prison or maybe even dead. Kenji needs him as well as the students left behind. Kaoru was still loved by her students and son despite the fact that she had not taught in so many years. This dojo needs healing after Kaoru's departure.  
  
"Hey! When's dinner?" An all too familiar voice rang out.  
  
Yahiko's face paled as he looked up to see a tall man with long shaggy hair being held up by a red bandana. He was wearing a white shirt, blue western denim jeans, a matching white jacket slung over his shoulder. Yahiko chuckled as he held up his bokken and screamed, "WHO ASKED YOU, YOU MOOCHER?!"   
  
"I thought that I am always welcomed here?" Sanosuke said as he pouted in a joking way. "Come here you shrimp!" Sanosuke ran up and put Yahiko in headlock.  
  
"Don't call me 'Shrimp', Roosterhead! I'm taller than Kenshin now! You were gone for fifteen years and all you can say is 'When's dinner?'" Yahiko laughed as he flipped the man over. The two started to fight like they often did before they were forced to separate.   
  
"Those two seem so happy." Anji said as he and Hiraku watched the scene.  
  
The priestess sighed. "No matter how long I will try, I will never understand the mysteries of male behavior."  
  
Unseen by anyone, living or dead, Kenji was coming of out the dojo with his reverse-blade sword in hand. He saw the tall strange looking man beating up his sensei. Being the son of a famous hero, he did what any normal person would do. "Leave Sensei alone!" Kenji screamed as he swung his sword and jumped into the fight causing the little brawl into a great big brawl. The three rolled around the ground punching and kicking each other. Finally, the three stopped and lay down on the ground panting.  
  
"I love a good fight." Sanosuke sighed as he looked at Yahiko and the redhead.   
  
"You never change." Yahiko smirked as Kenji looked at the two stunned.  
  
"Uh, Sensei, who is this weirdo?" Kenji asked as he pointed to the man.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke, a friend of your father's." Sanouske said as he got up and held out his hand. "You must be Kenshin's kid. I see the resemblance. What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Himura Kenji." The young man shook Sanosuke's hand in a firm handshake. They could feel the power in that handshake. The other person was strong, one from age and experience and the other from nature and his training.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about your parents. They're great people." Sanosuke said as he bowed his head down. "I only wish I could get your dad here sooner and see your mom one last time."  
  
"That's okay." Kenji placed his hand on his sword. "It's my father's fault that he won't come home to us."   
  
Instantly, Kenji was slammed into the dojo wall and fell back down with swirls in his eyes. Much to his credit, he did not say 'Oro'. Sanosuke held up his fist. "Don't that about your father. You did not see him before he died. He was a mess when I saw him. He barely knew who I was, he probably didn't even know who he was, he could barely move on his own, and he was so gaunt and full of pain." Sanosuke paused as he shuddered at the memory.   
  
A bokken appeared in Kaoru's hands and she whacked Sanosuke hard on the head. "DON'T PUNCH MY KENJI!" She screamed.  
  
Sanosuke winced as he held his head. "Oh man..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Anji asked concerned as he looked at where Kaoru was floating.  
  
"I feel like someone just struck me on the head with a bokken." Sanosuke confessed as he looked at Yahiko who was standing beside him.  
  
"Don't look at me, not even I'm that fast." Yahiko said as he came up to Kenji and glared at the two of them. "Sanosuke, please don't punch Kenji like that, you're an adult for Kami's sake. Act your age. Kenji, don't talk that way about your father, Sanosuke owes a lot to him. Now apologize, both of you." He put his hands on his hips and stared intensely. Many times after he started teaching, he developed ways of dealing with rowdy stubborn people.  
  
Kenji crossed his arms and looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything like that." He grumbled.  
  
Sanosuke sighed as he rubbed his head. "Okay, maybe I did go a little overboard with the punch but I can't believe that you would say that about your own father. He is a good man."  
  
"If he is so good, why did he leave while he was sick?" Kenji asked as his eyes teared up. "If he is so good, why didn't he stay alive long enough to say goodbye? If he is so good, why did he let my mother get sick with his stupid disease?! I didn't get a chance to see him before he died!" He screamed, tossed down his sword and then ran off.  
  
"Kenji! Wait!" Sanosuke cried out and then was caught by Yahiko. "Yahiko!"  
  
"He needs to be alone for a while." Yahiko said as he held on tightly. "Kenji's having a hard time with Kenshin's death. I am doing all I can for him but... I can only do so much."   
  
"Oh man." Sanosuke sighed as he looked down. He saw the look in Kenji's eyes. It was the look of suppressed rage and frustration that he had endured when he was Kenji's age.   
  
Meanwhile, above the ground, Shinta looked down at his sword in despair. "He hates me." Shinta whispered as he held himself. "I failed him. I failed my own son."  
  
"He does not hate you. He missed you dearly. He constantly asked information about you." Kaoru comforted as she put her arms around her husband to give him strength.   
  
"I should have told him myself." Shinta held her hand as he let his wife hold him. "I didn't get a chance to tell him goodbye. Kenji won't see me, I cannot help him like this."  
  
"I am sorry." Anji said as he and Hiraku came up to Yahiko. "Kenji is a confused boy. I had endured rage like he had been suppressing when I lost the children."  
  
Yahiko looked at the monk and the priestess and asked, "Who are you guys?"  
  
Anji quickly bowed his head while pressing his hands together in a prayer position. "I am Anji, the former fallen monk and this is my associate Priestess Hiraku."  
  
"Greetings, Yahiko, we meet again." Hiraku said as she bowed her head, "Have you and Tsubame married?"  
  
Yahiko blushed as he remembered the first time he met the psychotic priestess. She had told him that he and Tsubame have a special bond and is destined to be married. "Yeah. So, you and Anji are working together now?"  
  
"Yes, working with orphans of the recent wars." Hiraku replied as she smiled slightly.  
  
"That's cool." Yahiko nodded allowing himself to relax slightly.   
  
"With Enishi." Sanosuke added on wickedly hoping for some form of reaction.  
  
Yahiko's face paled and he looked at his friend. "Enishi? Enishi that psycho?"  
  
"He is no longer a psycho." Hiraku said as she frowned, "Like myself, Enishi was orphaned by the Bakumatsu and had changed. We both know the hardships of war."  
  
"Yes." Anji sighed as he stared at Hiraku and then at Yahiko. The orphans of the Revolution had grown up. He could not help but think of what would the children he had taken care of be like if their lives had been spared.   
  
"We must help Kenji. His soul is so conflicted." Hiraku said as she turned toward Shinta and Kaoru. Her eyes became blank as she looked at them. Shinta and Kaoru looked back stunned. They cannot believe it. She was looking at them.  
  
"You can see me?" Shinta asked.  
  
"She can." Yasou said as he put his hand on Shinta's shoulder. "Hiraku looks that way at me sometimes when she wishes to talk to me."  
  
"I thought that people can't see us." Kaoru said confused.  
  
"No, people normally won't see the dead. Some people can see the dead regardless of their hearts." Yasou replied. "Hiraku is one of the few who can communicate to the dead regardless of how she felt."  
  
Shinta smiled. Of course there was a way for the dead to speak to the living. Tomoe had managed to talk to him when he needed her the most. He will speak to his son because he had to.   
  
"How can we help him?" Sanosuke said, "I mean, the kid's angry and he won't listen to adults like us."  
  
Anji looked up at the ghosts. "There is a way. Sanosuke, Yahiko, leave this to us. We are people of religion who are trained for this sort of thing." The man said as he bowed his head.   
  
"Yes, we need some privacy for a few minutes." Hiraku said as she looked at Yahiko with her blank eyes.   
  
Yahiko felt confused at first, Anji and Hirkau were strangers to him and had slightly odd pasts. Yet, something in his heart told him that they are Kenji's last hope for resolution. "Okay, maybe this is something Kenji needs. Where do you need to go?"  
  
"We just need to stay here." Hiraku explained as she sat down on a rock.   
  
"Let's leave these guys alone. Besides, I need to get something to eat. I'm starving." Sanosuke asked as he put his arm around Yahiko's neck and led him away.  
  
"You are always hungry when you come here." Yahiko said as he and Sanosuke went into the dojo.   
  
"I am glad their gone." Hiraku said as she looked up at Shinta and Kaoru. "Will you please get down here?"  
  
"Okay." Shinta and the other life challenged beings floated down to the ground. Hiraku picked up the sword and held it.  
  
"There is a way for those to speak to the living in a believable way. A spirit can possess a cherished former possession of theirs and speak to the living through it. This reverse-blade sword is no doubt an extension of you and can hold your soul the best." Hiraku explained as she rose the sword up toward Shinta.   
  
"I will talk through the sword?" Shinta exclaimed wide-eyed at the idea.   
  
"Yes, your essence will be one with the blade until you completed your task." Hiraku said as she looked at the sword.   
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko hesitantly walked back to the grove where Hiraku and Anji were doing their business. They wanted to wait till later but for some reason they knew that they were needed. "That sounds a little dangerous." Kaoru said uncertain. "I want what's best for Kenji but what could happen to Shinta if anything goes wrong?"  
  
"Worse case scenario?" Hiraku said, "Kenshin could be stuck in the sword for all eternity but that's highly unlikely."  
  
Shinta tightened his fists. He never thought that he would be in danger again since he was dead. Now, he had to decide whether or not to risk it. After a long moment, he replied, "Okay. I will do it. I have to do this for Kenji's sake." He looked at Kaoru. "If you will let me."  
  
"Of course I will. If you don't do this, you will never forgive yourself." Kaoru said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hiraku, do it."  
  
"Right." Hiraku held out the sword and chanted in some language he could not understand. The sword glowed and Shinta was pulled into the blade.  
  
*****  
  
Hiraku and Anji were kneeling onto the ground staring at Kenji's sword. "Hey, guys, are you done with whatever you were doing?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Yes, but I needed your help in testing this." Hiraku said as she gently picked up the sword and held it out. "Hold this."  
  
Sanosuke looked at the sword wide-eyed and then looked at the priestess. "You didn't curse this sword right? I mean, I won't change genders or anything like that."  
  
Hiraku glared at the taller man. "Of course not. Trust me. Hold the sword."  
  
The man took the sword and looked at it. It felt strangely light in his hands. "Sanosuke? Yahiko? Can you hear me?" Kenshin's voice came out of the hilt.   
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko paled as they looked at the sword. The taller man's face went white as his hands shook. "D-did you just hear K-kenshin's voice from the sword?" He stammered.  
  
"Yeah." Yahiko nodded and then looked at the sword. "Kenshin? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me. I am sorry for not seeing you before I die, Yahiko-kun. I should have come sooner." Shinta apologized profusely.   
  
"I do not believe this." Yahiko moaned as he picked up Shinta. "Are you really in that sword?!"  
  
"Yes, it is fairly comfortable in this state that I am." Shinta commented. "Oh, Sanosuke, I didn't remember much during my last few weeks alive but I do remember you. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Sanosuke just nodded as he sat down. The ghost of his best friend is occupying his sword just to speak to him. "R-right. No problem. We have to get you to Kenji!" He vowed as he snatched the sword and held it. "Let's go!" He ran off leaving Yahiko, Hiraku, and Anji behind.   
  
Suddenly, Yahiko ran after him. "YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T CARRY A SWORD IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Perhaps we should follow them." Anji suggested as he sweat dropped, "Sanosuke is a good man but he seems to enjoy getting into trouble."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
*****  
  
Kenji sat at the gravestones. He didn't know how he got there or even why. He could not help but wonder what made him blow up on a man like Sanosuke. From what his mother and Yahiko told him, Sanosuke was a good man but acted odd. He owed him for helping his father when he needed it. If it weren't for him, his mother would have died alone and not knowing Kenshin's fate.   
  
He did envy Sanosuke. Sanosuke had the honor of seeing his father before he died. He actually had a chance to talk to him, to say goodbye, to find closure but not him. No, Kenji was just a son to Kenshin.   
  
"There you are." Sanosuke said in relief as he came up breathing heavily holding his sword. "Kenshin told me that you could be here."  
  
Kenji's jaw dropped as he turned around. "What are you talking about? My father is dead."  
  
"Ehhh... yes but that doesn't mean that he's gone." Sanosuke held out the sword and said, "Your father is in this sword. He can talk to you."  
  
Kenji rolled his eyes. "I know about that stuff about the soul of the samurai being the katana and all. I had studied with Hiko for a year."  
  
"I mean literally." Sanosuke shoved the sword into Kenji's hands.  
  
"Kenji, I am your father." The sword glowed and said in his father's voice.   
  
Kenji's jaw dropped as he held up the sword. "Father?" He looked around and then checked his own forehead. "Hmmm... I didn't hit my head recently and I don't feel sick."  
  
"Kenji, it is me. Please, I want to talk to you. Your mother and I are worried about your well being." Shinta said as he looked up.   
  
The young man looked at the sword and then at Sanosuke who was serious. His father had returned but is now trapped in the sword. He did what any normal fifteen-year-old would do.   
  
THUD  
  
He fainted.  
  
*****  
  
It was a quiet in the clinic as Megumi were doing the inventory. She had decided to stay in Tokyo after Kaoru and Kenshin died in each others' arms. She was tempted to go back to Aizu but it was obvious to her that Kenji and Yahiko needed her help. What they suffer cannot be healed by medicines or by technology but by a compassionate heart.   
  
She sighed as she looked up. For a moment, she felt like someone was watching her; this feeling had been plaguing her for several hours. She knew that no one was there and yet she can feel it.   
  
"Any foxes here to give some aid?"   
  
Megumi looked up to see a familiar looking man with shaggy brown hair, a red bandana, and western like clothes. "Not for free loading idiots like yourselves." The woman chuckled as she came up. "How's it going, Rooster-head? I see you evaded the police long enough."  
  
"Yeah, but we have a small problem." Sanosuke said as he opened the door to show Yahiko helping an unconscious Kenji into the room.  
  
Instantly, Megumi's doctor instincts kicked in and she rushed up and checked the young man. "What happened to him? Don't tell me he got into a fight. Hmmm... no scratches, bruises, or anything abnormal. No signs of illness or poison. He just fainted."  
  
"It is a little odd." Anji said as he and Hiraku entered the room. "Hello, I am Anji and this is Hiraku, we are friends of Sanosuke. We are partially responsible for what caused Kenji-chan to faint."  
  
"Do not blame yourselves." A strange voice came out of nowhere. "I should have been more careful, that I should."  
  
Megumi quickly looked around. "Ken-san?" She whispered not sure if she is sick or not.  
  
"He is in this sword." Anji said as he held out Shinta's sword. "Hiraku and I had put him in there so he can communicate to the living."  
  
Megumi's eyes bulged as she gawked at the glowing sword. There were no textbook examples of objects being possessed by the dead. Stuff like this was known only in fairy tales and legends. However, she had seen many things that cannot be explained in a logical way. "Ken-san, may I hold him?" Megumi asked softly.  
  
Anji just gave her the sword and she put her hands on it. She can feel the warmth in the blade. It was the same warmth that people had when they are healing. "Only you would do something this crazy just to apologize to your son. You really worried Kaoru with your wanderings." She sighed as she stroked the sheath.   
  
"I'm sorry, Megumi-dono. Kaoru told me." Shinta said in a soft voice.   
  
"Kaoru's here?" Megumi looked around wondering if Kaoru possessed something too.  
  
"Yes, as a spirit. You may not be able to see her but she is here with the other spirits who have business on this mortal plain of existence." Hiraku said as she looked around.   
  
Megumi's eyebrow twitched at the idea of ghosts haunting her clinic. People like Hiraku make her nervous. "I see."  
  
"How is Kenji?" Shinta asked, "Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yes, just passed out from shock. Just give him a little while and he will snap back to normal." Megumi replied, "I guess that the poor boy didn't expect his father to possess his sword."  
  
"Good." Shinta sighed in relief, "I didn't want to hurt my son any more than I had."  
  
Silence fell in the clinic filled with people unsure of what to say next. Finally, Sanosuke broke the ice. "So, Kenshin, did anything interesting happen after you and Jo-chan died?"  
  
At once, the others looked at him and sweatdropped. "You are asking a guy who possesses a sword if anything interesting had happened to him?" Megumi asked, "You are just as much as an idiot as you were twenty years ago."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled as he rubbed his head. "I was curious."  
  
"I'd like to know myself." Kenji said as he sat up from his bed.   
  
"Kenji!" The group exclaimed. None of them expected the young man to recover so fast. On the other hand, he is Kaoru and Kenshin's son.   
  
"I can't believe I fainted like that." Kenji shook his head and looked at the sword still clutched in Megumi's hands. "Father, is that really you in there?"  
  
"Yes." Shinta said as Megumi handed Kenji the sword.  
  
Kenji stared at the sword in his hands and said, "This is the strangest thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sanosuke agreed.  
  
"Where did you go after you die?" Kenji asked, "Heaven or Hell or did you just stay here?"  
  
"It's complicated. I cannot tell you much but I can tell you that... there is an afterlife and your mother is with me. She is fine now." Shinta said commented as he looked up at Kaoru who was watching.  
  
"I know. Father, this is just weird for me. I don't know how to deal with this situation." Kenji sighed as he put the hilt's end on his forehead. He looked at the sword closely and asked, "How can you see with no eyes or more importantly be able to talk without a mouth?"  
  
Shinta paused and then replied, "I don't really know."  
  
"Perhaps it is not the time to ponder such questions." Hiraku said as she came forward.   
  
Kenji frowned as he looked at Anji and Hiraku. "Who are you two?"  
  
"I am Hiraku the Priestess and this is Anji the former fallen monk. We helped your father possess this sword." Hiraku explained as she held up her beads.  
  
"Hiraku? You mean that insane priestess who wanted to kill my father?" Kenji's jaw dropped at the sight of her. His sensei told him about a priestess who had dedicated her life to vanquishing the Battousai but he didn't know why.   
  
"Vanquish your father. There is a difference." Hiraku said, "Do not worry, I am an ally and I will never hurt you or your father again."  
  
"Right." Kenji sweatdropped as he looked at the sword. He could not help but wonder how anyone could hurt a sword but he decided not to ask.  
  
"Right now, it is better to talk to your father. Heal the wounds in your heart." Hiraku advised.  
  
"I'll try. I need to be alone, please." Kenji said as he picked up the sword and walked away shaking.  
  
"Well, we might as well wait for them." Sanosuke said as he sat down. "In the meantime, Yahiko, is that a 'bad' symbol on your back?"  
  
*****  
  
Kenji was confused; he had never been so confused in his life. His father, the same man who had been absent for most of his life, is in his grasp, literally.   
  
"Maybe I am still dreaming." Kenji muttered as he sat down by the riverbank and placed the sword next to him.   
  
"No, this is real." Shinta said as he looked at his son. "Kenji, you've grown so strong."  
  
"Yes, Hiko-sensei had trained me in the basic swordsmanship arts but he didn't taught me the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu yet." Kenji replied as he looked down. "I don't think he wants me to."  
  
"The Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu is a powerful swordsmanship technique but it is nothing compared to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu style." Shinta confessed.  
  
Kenji looked at the sword and then looked away. "What? I thought the Kamiya Kasshin is the weaker one."  
  
"No, it is stronger. The reason is something you must learn on your own, that you must."  
  
Kenji closed his eyes as he tried to think. All his life, he had known about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Style but he had often thought that it was the weaker of the two styles. How can it be stronger than the deadliest assassination tool known? "Father, like always, you make no sense."  
  
"It will come to you, Son, do not worry. Why don't we talk about something else?" Shinta suggested feeling sad.   
  
"Why didn't you come back sooner? In fact, why did you leave in the first place? You know the disease is fatal and why did you let Mother take it? That's insane!" Kenji ranted.  
  
"I know and I am sorry."  
  
Silence fell between the two, both unable to say anything. They were at a loss of what to say after all these years. Finally, Shinta said, "I did miss you and your Mother. I did want to come back but I couldn't."  
  
Kenji found himself speechless again. He knew that his father was sick but couldn't he have figured out how to get back on his own? "Dad-" The sword tensed up. Then a chain came out of nowhere and snagged itself around the blade.  
  
"Ken-" Shinta gasped out as the sword glowed weakly as it landed into the hand of a tall man.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenji demanded as he went into an unarmed fighting position. Thankfully, his sensei Hiko had taught him some basic unarmed fighting techniques just in case he was attacked unarmed.   
  
"Nothing much. Nice sword." The man chuckled as he held up the sword. "It should fetch a pretty penny."  
  
"Give me back that sword." Kenji threatened as his fists shook. No one will steal his father away like that.  
  
"Get him." The tall man said as he gestured and five thugs jumped out the bushes and attacked.   
  
Kenji growled as he rushed at them. They outnumber him and have weapons. However, they think that he was just a helpless little boy without a sword. Faster than the eye can follow, he jumped high into the air and rammed his elbow in one guy and slammed his fist into another.   
  
"Get him! He's only one man!" The leader screamed as he ran up and unsheathes the sword. Only to find it was stuck. "Huh?"  
  
Kenji saw the struggle and said, "Oh come on, that sword won't hurt me."   
  
"Stupid sword." The man grunted as he pulled harder.   
  
The sword glowed and it grunted, "Oh no you don't."  
  
"Did that sword just talk?" He asked.  
  
"It's a cursed sword." Kenji said deciding to use this to his advantage. "You see, that sword housed the infamous Battousai as punishment for his crimes. If you kill with that sword, the Battousai will switch places with your soul so he will end up in your body and you will end up in the sword." **Please let him be stupid enough to fall for it.**  
  
"That's ridiculous!" The man screamed, "This is the Meiji Era! There are no such things are cursed swords."  
  
"I would listen to him, if I were you." The sword spoke in a deadly tone, "I am the Battousai."  
  
"I can get a lot out of this sword." The man chuckled greedily. "A real cursed sword." All of a sudden, the sword slipped out of his hands and whacked him on the head. "OUCH!"  
  
Kenji ran up grabbed the sword. "Thanks." He whispered as he put the sword on and went into fighting stance. The sword popped out of the sheath and into his hand. Kenji stared at the hilt now touching his hand. "Right." He understand what he had to do.   
  
The sword in his hand was light as he slashed at the thugs. He can feel his father's strength as his own. Everyone was stunned at the attack and Kenji stood over them in awe. "Wow." He muttered.  
  
"You can do that too, someday. That is the power of protection." Shinta said shaking his son out of his trance.  
  
"That was incredible." A young woman said as she came up. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a light blue kimono with a light pink ribbon and a purple obi. In her small hands was a bag with a bell on it.   
  
"Oro?" Kenji asked as he put his sword behind his back.  
  
"That swordsmanship. It was amazing." The girl said as she smiled slightly.  
  
"Ah..." Kenji blushed as he looked down. "Uh... well..."  
  
The girl gasped as she reached into her bag, got out a revolver, and shot behind a tree. A guy with a rifle fell out and she sighed. "That was close."   
  
"Oro?" Kenji squeaked wide-eyed. The man was not shot directly but the branch he was sitting on was. He was alive. He was one of the thugs he missed who was taking his time to shoot him. For some reason, this so called harmless girl carrying a revolver makes him a little nervous.  
  
The girl smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Chibia Chizuru what's your name?"  
  
"Kenji, Himura Kenji." Kenji managed to say as he bowed deeply. "Errr... ah... would you like to come home with me? I mean, to meet my friends. Yeah! They would love to meet you. They're very nice and you have such a great shot for a girl. Not that I don't think that you are bad because you are a girl at all but well... it's dark out and someone like you shouldn't walk alone and we have to get the police-"  
  
"I'd love to!" Chizuru smiled again, "Are you okay? Your face is red."  
  
Kenji closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks. Why did he blab like that? He doesn't normally talk that way. "I'm fine. Let's tie these guys up and leave."  
  
*****  
  
After talking to the police and getting his attackers ready, Kenji, Shinta, and Chizuru walked towards the clinic. Chizuru was amazed at Kenji's power. Kenji was scared of Chizuru and Shinta couldn't help but saw the resemblance between Chizuru and Kaoru.  
  
"She's a nice woman." Kaoru commented from above as she watched.   
  
"Yes, she does seem like a nice woman." Tsubaki nodded, "But how can she shoot like that?"  
  
"I don't know but she will make a great wife for Kenji!" Kaoru boasted with a determined look in her eyes. "He's fifteen. He's ready to get married!"  
  
"Here is the clinic. My friends are here." Kenji said as he opened the door. "I'm back."  
  
"Kenji! Have you reconciled with your father yet?" Hiraku asked as she came up and then saw Chizuru. "Greetings. Are you Kenji's girlfriend?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenji stammered as he looked wide eyed.   
  
"You make such a cute couple."   
  
"Kenji, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." Yahiko scolded playfully noting that Kenji had oroed sounding like his father.  
  
"Quite a looker." Sanosuke poked, "Not bad at all."  
  
"That was so interesting. Your father always attracts girls like that." Megumi chuckled as fox ears popped out of her head.  
  
"Oro?" Kenji managed to say again as he looked around for a place to hide.  
  
"We just met." Chizuru said as she came up. "I am Chibia Chizuru and Kenji-kun saved me."  
  
"You saved me, Chizuru-dono." Kenji corrected and then slapped himself on the head. **Idiot! That suffix was ancient. Why am I talking like my father? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!**  
  
Chizuru just blushed and said, "Where is your father? Did I interrupt anything and made you miss him?"  
  
Kenji looked down and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. "They died recently. My father and I had some issues."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry and you were trying to talk to his spirit. That's so sweet." Chizuru looked at the sword. "And that sword belonged to your father?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your father must be something if he could defend himself with a reverse blade sword. I must go." The girl said as she bowed, "It is getting late." She handed him a slip of paper. "This is where I live. Maybe we can talk some more."  
  
"I'd like that." Kenji blushed brightly as he stared at the paper.  
  
"Bye, it's nice meeting all of you." Chizuru said as she walked out of the clinic.  
  
"Chizuru..." Kenji sighed as he looked at the paper and then tucked it away. He glared at Hiraku. "Why did you think that Chizuru and I will get married?"  
  
"You have a bond between you. Forgive me." Hiraku said as she blushed, "Your mother believed that you and Chizuru will make a good couple."  
  
Kenji facefaulted. "Mom?! Not her too!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kenji, Hiraku has a good eye when it comes to people." Anji said softly. "I'm glad that you understand your father better."  
  
"Hiraku, may I speak to you alone?" Kenji asked as he gave Yahiko the sword. "Yahiko-sensei, can you keep an eye on Father for me?"  
  
"Sure." Yahiko said as he took the sword. "Kenji, are you okay?"  
  
Kenji didn't say anything, instead he half dragged Hiraku to an empty room. "What's wrong?" Hiraku asked concerned as she sat on a western style bed. Kenji was confused and yet more at peace with himself.   
  
"I fought with my father when we were ambushed. I mean used him as a sword." Kenji said softly. "I felt strange like something had overwhelmed me. Then, I oroed and act funny in front of Chizuru. Is that a side effect of being with my father?"  
  
"I see." Hiraku asked, "And you found yourself blushing constantly and being nervous around her all the time?"  
  
"Yeah." Kenji blushed. "I shouldn't act like that but it just happened. What happened to me?"  
  
"Puberty." Hiraku said as she gazed at the young man. "Yes, you are in love. Those symptoms are normal when a boy your age is with a girl he really likes."  
  
"No way!" Kenji exclaimed, "Hiko told me that when I meet a girl I like, I know exactly what I would do!"  
  
"Hiko-chan has not been fifteen for over thirty years. Trust me on this. When you are with a girl you really like, you get nervous, sweaty, anxious, and act like an idiot. That's all normal."  
  
Kenji moaned as he sat down. He heard plenty of tales from others about how much of an idiot his father acted when he was courting his mother. Many times, he vowed that when he is with a girl that he likes, he will not do anything that his father would do. "Oro... gah! I did it again! Look, no offense but how can you know so much about being a fifteen year old boy? You're a woman."  
  
"I've spend my time with plenty of teenage men when I was younger." Hiraku answered.  
  
Kenji's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. He thought that she was a priestess who was a virgin. He had known about strange tainted pasts but a geisha woman turned into a priestess? "Oro?"  
  
Hiraku frowned. "No, not like that. You see, during the Bakumatsu, my father was a businessman who supported the Shogunate. He was a good man but keep his distance from me. He was dealing with importing weapons and helping the Shinsengumi with finances and during the war it's dangerous work. He did love me so he arranged for me to be taken care of by the Shinsengumi and protect me just in case something happened to him. After he died, the Shinsengumi took care of me until they transported me to a temple in Aizu. From there, I traveled to become the demon slayer you know today."  
  
Kenji sighed in relief at the revelation. Then, he asked, "Wait a second, how did your father died?"  
  
The priestess looked down and then held her beads. "He was assassinated by the Battousai."  
  
Silence filled the room as Kenji absorbed the information. His father killed her father? In all the years he had known that Kenshin was the Battousai, he never really thought about all those killed by his sword. To him, the only deaths he knew about were Tomoe and her fiancé. Not once, did he think about those directly affected by the Battousai. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It is the past. Your father and I made our peace long ago before you were born." Hiraku smiled slightly, "You can understand why he wanted to atone so badly."  
  
"A little. Can you just release Father? I don't want him to suffer like this any more." Kenji finally said, "Mother is no doubt worried and I don't know. Just let him go."  
  
Hiraku's green eyes sparkled. "You just did."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Kenji!" Yahiko screamed as he ran in holding the sword. It was glowing and letting out glowing white smoke. "He's getting out." He said in amazement.   
  
"What?" Kenji grabbed the sword and held it out. In his mind, he could see his father; he was young and had no scar. He smiled at him and Kenji smiled back. "You better take care of Mother or you will pay."   
  
Shinta nodded and vanished. Kenji slumped down to the floor. He can still feel the sword's power in his grip but it was heavier. "I will never forget this." He closed his eyes as he put the sword at his side and stood up.   
  
"Don't worry; you'll see Kenshin and Kaoru again." Yahiko patted the boy on the back.   
  
"I know."  
  
*****  
  
Shinta stretched as he watched from above. While he didn't mind being imprisoned inside a sword, it was getting cramped for him. "I think Kenji will be just fine." He said as he rubbed his shoulders.   
  
"Yes, especially with Chizuru." Kaoru sighed happily, "They will make a great couple. We have to visit them some time."  
  
"Yes. What will we do now?" Shinta asked. "I would like to see more of the afterlife that I do."  
  
Tusubaki replied, "You can do anything and go anywhere."  
  
Yasou nodded. "Yes. You can take part in the Bakumatsu Revolution Reenactments. You did sign up, right?"  
  
"That's right." Kaoru said as she got out the documents that she filled out while Shinta was in the sword. "You're right. There's a reenactment in Kyoto in a few days. Can we go?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Besides, I'd like to see my master and the others." Shinta shuddered at the idea of his shishou knowing that his fate rests in his hands.   
  
"We must go." Kaoru bowed to the other life challenged people. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Yes, you have been very helpful." Shinta said as he bowed as well.  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Tusubaki said as she and Yasou waved and watched the two ghosts flew off. She took a deep breath. "Wow, that Shinta is a very nice guy for a former assassin."  
  
"Yes, he is." Yasou reluctantly agreed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
